Shield Lovers
by DesertStranger
Summary: They were shield brothers who could barely tolerate one another in the beginning. When one lost control of his beast and marked the other as theirs everything changed and they had no choice but to agree to a purely sexual relationship until they could find a way to break the wolfs mark. Rated M for a reason. M/M pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable items from the Skyrim world.

**Warning:** This story contains M/M and heavy sexual content. I don't want to give a lot away but sexual roles will constantly shift. Don't like then don't read.

* * *

Carviso gritted his teeth together to stifle the moans desperately wanting to escape him as his partner grunted with each thrust into him from behind. He didn't want to show him just how much he enjoyed this rough treatment. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it, was he? Carviso was pleasantly jerked away from his thoughts when he was roughly pulled backwards until his back was flush against his partner's toned chest. His waist possessively in closed in his partners arm and his cock being tantalizingly stroked from behind.

He was trying to make him moan but Carviso wasn't going to give in that easy. Even if he wanted to his vocal chords always malfunctioned during this particular activity. Words and sounds became meaningless. He already had him on his hands and knees couldn't he leave him with even a sliver of dignity?

A jolt of pleasure shot through him when he felt teeth sink into his neck instantly flipping the room upside down. He lost it and came with a moan that rivaled the intensity of his Thu'um. If he wasn't being held up right he would have most likely fallen into a pudding like state onto the bed beneath them but his partner was still going strong. Pumping into him like he wouldn't need to sit down ever again in his life.

He had never lasted this long and Carviso could feel the cock inside of him swelling. His cheeks flushing with color, he wouldn't dare!

Carviso turned to glare at the man behind him with as much warning as he could muster given the circumstances and as usual Vilkas's eyes were full of iron lust but nothing more. His strokes going from fast to slow and drawn out, he was about to come and he still hadn't pulled out.

They didn't agree to that, he didn't agree to that!

He could feel his insides starting to twist with excited anticipation and he hated it. He hated all the feelings that came with this. The want and the need but by Talos it just felt so damn good he couldn't say no.

Carviso yelped suddenly as Vilkas quickly withdrew and came on his ass. He sucked in a breath at the little searing pain in his backside from the quick departure but even that little ache sent a wave of pleasure through him.

For a few moments they sat in silence gathering their breath before Carviso would start gathering his robe and various other armor parts to put back on. Vilkas wasn't much of the tender type, he wasn't much of any type really unless the urge tugged at the beast within and Vilkas had no other choice but to quench its yearning. Why it choose Carviso was a mystery, he enjoyed their meaningless romps but did Vilkas? He stole a quick glance at the man who only glared back with an icy gaze. Definitely not.

Once his belongings were back in place Carviso left Vilkas room and carefully made his way down the hall to the Companions common sleeping quarters where the lower ranking Companions slept. It was late and everyone in the quarters were thankfully still fast asleep which meant no questions about where he'd been sneaking off to for the past couple of hours. Not that they cared but it was just one less worry off his mind. The thought of being caught taking the walk of shame from Vilkas room did nothing for his already bruised ego.

This was just how it would have to be until they could break the mark Vilkas wolf had made on him. Then they'd be free from one another for good and they could get back to their old selves again.

He fell into one of the empty beds left and just as soon as his head hit the pillows he was out. His body pleasantly exhausted but his mind lost in a frenzy.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everybody and thank you for reading. This is my second Skyrim story, I have not abandoned my first _Just A Little Bit Crazy_. I'll be switching between updating the two from now on, last week I uploaded _Just A Little Bit Crazy_ and now this story. So the next update will be the second chapter for _Just A Little Bit Crazy_, you get the point. This is also my first M/M story with smut so please be gentle and use lots of lube before abusing the review button. Too soon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable items from the Skyrim world.

**Warning:** Must I keep warning you that there will be some man on man action and or implied action?

* * *

Carviso woke to the sound of the Companions household getting ready for the day. The rustle of armor and clothing being thrown on by his allies and their heavy armored footsteps leading into and out of the sleeping quarters. It should have aggravated him to be awoken at such an early hour after just barely falling into bed not too long before but recently he'd been feeling quite energized even when he knew he should be feeling more than worn out.

He rolled over in his bed and carefully stretched out his body expecting to feel some sort of soreness from his and Vilkas little late night "training sessions." There was none and it baffled him since they began this little dance in the dark, surely there should be some discomfort after such activities? Vilkas didn't exactly go easy on him.

As the last person in the quarters left Carviso pushed the thought from his mind and got up with a frustrated sigh. He had to wait till he was alone to change his armor or clothing. He didn't know what anyone would say if they saw Vilkas mark on his neck and he honestly didn't want to find out. Thankfully both his hooded mage robe and set of armor concealed the mark from view. He didn't particularly like wearing his steel armor. It was heavy and uncomfortable compared to his novice robe but he was always encouraged to wear it when leaving the security of Whiteruns walls.

He wasn't going that far, he decided to throw on his hooded novice robe. He could feel the magic of various enchantments glide over his skin. They were weak enchantments but he'd just have to deal with it until he could enchant stronger ones.

Before leaving he checked himself over and made sure he had plenty of healing potions in his satchel before slinging it over his shoulders. He was running low on ingredients needed to brew more health and magicka potions. He hadn't needed them for some time but it was always good to have plenty stored away just in case.

"Going to go pick pretty flowers again Carviso," Njada called out to him with a sneer from the feasting table in the middle of Jorrvaskrs mead hall.

"You should really dress the part and frolic around the meadows in a beautiful dress," Ria chimed in before gulping down the last of her mead.

"And steal the drunken bastards that mistakenly find you two attractive? I'll gladly pass," Carviso smirked back at them before hastily closing the entrance door behind him and sprinting away towards the main gate of the city. He could hear the two of them cursing him from behind but not give chase. They didn't have a chance even if they dropped all their armor and ran after him naked wielding wooden swords.

The companions weren't exactly happy about him being accepted to their household besides Aela and Kodlak. Hell if he didn't need a place to stay for free he would have probably just walked on by. They sure as hell didn't like the fact that he dabbled in the arcane arts. Anything even associated with spells and magicka were frowned upon.

Yet that never stopped them from purchasing a few potions of healing he brewed himself here and there, he scoffed. Nords. They could accomplish so much more if they were willing to combine iron and magic more often.

He had thought of doing the same to the great sword Eorlund Gray-Mane had made him but decided against it. He didn't need it to win a clash of metal with another warrior, at least not yet.

He walked through the main gate and down the road towards the fields to the Northwest of Whiterun. There were plenty of plants that he could use to brew basic potions located there but also plenty of saber cats who liked to hunt down anything that moved around there. A perfect place to practice what little spells he knew, he scanned the area he was standing in until he was satisfied that he wouldn't become some sabers next meal. He held his hands out and concentrated on the feeling of his magicka. He could feel it flowing around him, calm and close to his body.

Before leaving Riverwood he had picked up a tome of flames that Lucan Valerious had on display in his shop. He'd always had an interest in books but this one peeked his curiosity so that he had to purchase it with what little coin he had on him. It was filled with chants and instructions on how to harness the magicka around oneself in order to wield the element of fire without causing great injury to themselves.

It was vague and at first he thought he had terribly wasted septims that could have bought him a good room and meal for a few nights but he couldn't force himself to sell or throw the book away. Instead he began to follow the instructions and felt a fool until he actually succeeded.

He pulled the Magicka he could feel around him towards the palms of his hands and in an instant they became ablaze. He could feel their warmth but not the stinging burn of the flames as they danced around gracefully in the palms of his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the movement of a pair of Elk grazing in the distance and took aim at the biggest one. A majestic beast with large antlers that would make a fine wall ornament.

Gathering magicka and forming the flames wasn't the difficult part, surprisingly that came quite easily. It was propelling them effectively at a moving target that was a bit difficult. Like with a bow you had to lead ahead of your target if they were running in a certain direction.

Carviso held the two flames together and increased his magicka forming one big ball of fire instead of two. The raging fireball crackled and simmered loudly causing the elks to snap to attention and dart away from his aim.

"Damn it!," he cursed and ran after them as fast as he could. Still holding the fireball he expelled it with a burst of magicka and disappointedly watched it miss. Quickly he readied another and nailed the buck right on the hind quarters. "Ye-," before he could finish celebrating he was harshly knocked to the ground from behind and felt a piercing weight clamping down onto his shoulder. A clawed paw dug into the ground by his face and the beast gave an angry growl before shaking him from side to side in its jaws trying to separate flesh.

Carviso yelled in pain and tried to get up but the saber cat had him securely pined to the ground. There was a rustle in the bushes and for a moment Carviso thought more sabers were going to join in on tearing him to shreds. Instead to his relief Vilkas rushed forward with his great sword drawn and sliced through the sabers side making the beast lose focus on its dinner. It growled angrily and charged at Vilkas with its huge canines and sharp claws. Vilkas stared the charging beast down until it was a few feet away and swung his sword brutally across the sabers neck. The saber let out a gurgled growl before lifelessly slumping to the floor.

"Foolish boy!" Vilkas chastised angrily. "What are you doing out here without proper armor!?"

"Practicing," Carviso stated simply while trying to push himself up off the ground without grunting in pain. "I had it under control."

Vilkas gripped him firmly around the waist and swung his uninjured arm around his neck to support him. "We have to get you back to Jorrvaskr."

"My satchel, I have healing potions in it."

Vilkas held up carviso's satchel and noticed it was leaking. He shook it and the sound of shattered glass scrapping together came from within.

"Damn! The phials must have broken when I fell on it," Carviso sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's head back."

* * *

"You know. . . you don't have to keep holding me up right all the way there. It got my shoulder not my legs, I can walk."

"Then just keep walking," Vilkas growled his grip unrelenting. Possessive, had it been any other person he would have dropped them then and there without hesitation or warning but found his patience had grown around the imperial. At least that's what he told himself, that deep down he didn't enjoy holding him so close. That he didn't look forward to taking him almost every night in his quarters. That it was all the work of the mark and not real. That he didn't feel guilty for losing control of his wolf that night. . .

As they neared the food market a young red headed woman browsing Carlotta's food vendor came rushing up to help them, completely oblivious to Vilkas' annoyed glare. "Carviso! What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Saber tooth," Carviso flushed slightly with embarrassment earning a snort from Vilkas. "Nothing a few potions of healing can't repair."

"Do you need me to pick some up from Arcadia's for you?"

"Thanks but I've already brewed some myself, I just don't have it on me at the moment. I'll be fine Ysolda," Carviso assured as they neared the steps to Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas hoped to Talos that she didn't help take him all the way to his room. "I got it from here," he commanded.

"It's no problem," she smiled. "I'm always happy to help."

"Fine, this way." Vilkas ignored the confused look Carviso shot his way as they passed the common sleeping quarters and went to his room instead. "Sit," he motioned Carviso to his bed then turned to Ysolda. "You can leave now," he growled at her.

"I can help," she said earnestly.

"It's okay Ysolda," Carviso piped in before Vilkas could snap at her. "I'll be fine and thanks."

"Are you sure?"

Carviso smiled at her and nodded, "I'm sure."

With slight trepidation Ysolda said her farewells and left the two men alone.

"What's wrong with you?" Carviso hissed at Vilkas once her footsteps fully faded away. "She was just trying to help!"

Vilkas made sure the hallway was clear before closing the door and taking his time to securely lock it before turning around to face the injured man on his bed. Now that Ysolda was gone the annoyance and anger he felt boiling up inside him was rapidly dissipating. Why had he snapped at the woman when she was in fact trying to help?

"Robes," he demanded holding out his hand expectantly.

"What? Why?" Carviso asked confused once again. Something that seemed to become a pattern whenever he was around Vilkas. That and ignoring his questions, well two can play that game.

"Just do it," Vilkas said impatiently.

"Just get me my potions," Carviso challenged with the same tone that surprisingly made Vilkas' mouth quirk into an amused smirk. He expected a lot of things to happen but cetainly not that. Just what was the wolf planning? He wondered.

Vilkas leaned in close to Carviso's ear, catching the slight shiver that ran over the young man's body and asked smugly, "Shy? It's not like I haven't seen you without it before…"

Carviso froze, did he...? Did he just tease him!?

The room went quiet and the two didn't move an inch until Carviso started to visibly shake making Vilkas turn to look at him in alarm. Carviso held a hand firmly over his mouth and looked as if he couldn't breathe, one look at Vilkas and he burst into laughter that his hand couldn't contain.

"What's so funny?" Vilkas growled feeling his cheeks flush slightly.

"N-Na. Nothing," Carviso barely managed to gasp through his sniggers.

"Fine! I'll get your damned potions," Vilkas roared and stalked out of the room completely ignoring Carviso's panted protests. Stupid boy! He fumed as he made his way to and from the common rooms returning with Carviso's wooden box of potions. He would have just grabbed a few healing potions but didn't know which was which. They were all unlabeled and incased in cheap clear phials.

Upon entering his room he noticed Carviso had moved and was now lying down on his bed judging by the way his steel clad feet stuck out from behind his room divider. He walked behind the divider to give him the crate and was caught off guard at the sight before him making him drop the wooden crate with a loud crash.

Carviso smirked up at him completely unclothed except for his steel plated boots.

"What were you saying about being shy?"

* * *

"How did you heal yourself?" Vilkas inquired staring up at the roof above them laying side by side, both slick with sweat and exhaustedly relaxed.

"I don't know," Carviso answered honestly. "There was just nothing there but dry blood when I took off my robe. No punctures, claw marks, nothing but your mark." He got up and off Vilkas bed to grab his discarded robe on the floor for inspection. He did get attacked by a saber didn't he? Or was he just imagining the pain?

Vilkas couldn't help but feel disappointed at the loss of what little contact they had had besides one another but subtly watched Carviso study his bloodied and torn up robe in the nude. Taking in every feature he could as quickly as he could before Carviso would turn his attention back to him. He wanted more, he wanted to take his time and shamelessly watch but pulled his eyes away and back up to the roof instead. Not now, not yet. Not when the mark was influencing the two of them. Once it was gone there was a good possibility that they may never want to be in the same room again. The thought made him agitated, he had never trusted anyone besides his brother and himself but now that had changed. He couldn't trust himself and he couldn't tell his brother what had happened or has been happening. At least not until they knew for sure what would happen once the bond was broken. It all might just become a thing of the past, a distant memory that led nowhere.

"It might be the bond," Carviso's voice pulled Vilkas back to the present where unfortunately Carviso was once again fully clothed. "Do you feel anyhow? Less tired than normal?"

Vilkas thought about it for a while and held back a remark about being tired from doing most of the work when it came to sex. "No."

"We'll have to test it," Carviso stated looking down at the mess on the floor that was once his crate of potions.

"How?" Vilkas inquired curiously.

"I'll come up with a way and you owe me coin for the ingredients you wasted," Carviso beamed mischievously before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: **I smell trouble ahead don't you?

I hope you enjoyed reading this and I want to apologize for taking forever to churn out another chapter. I had been sick when I first started writing and it just got worse from there. It affected many things in my life and I honestly thought I was never going to get back to normal. That thought left me quite deflated both mentally and physically but I'm coming around. Slowly my mind is coming back to me instead of constantly wondering off somewhere else to worry about what lay in the future.

I also don't receive any notification when I receive a review or favorite for some reason but I'll check up on them whenever I upload chapters from now on. Thank you once again for taking the time to either leave a review, click favorite, or follow. It means a lot, more than I can ever say/type. I'll try to reply to all the reviews but I'm terribly shy so sorry in advance if I get. . . awkward? Lol.


End file.
